vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Valfodr
Summary Valfodr is the Keeper of the Coliseum where worthy challengers recognized by Etro can do battle against powerful souls from across time and space. He can also be challenged himself, prompting his transformation into a massive centaur-like creature to clash with those who dare to challenge him. He serves as one of the game's most powerful foes and changes his strategy depending on what difficulty (or level) the player decides to fight him at. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, possibly 3-C Name: Valfodr, the Arbiter of Time Origin: Final Fantasy XIII-2 Gender: Male Age: Unknown (he has served Etro for an unspecified amount of time, and the Coliseum resides outside of standard space and time) Classification: Keeper of the Coliseum, Superboss, Knight of Etro Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Summoning, Forcefield Creation, Energy Blasts, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Can remove enemy barriers and enhancements, Can lower his opponents' maximum health, Stat Amping, Master Axe Wielder Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Can fight Serah and Noel as well as their summons for prolonged periods of time, superior to any enemy in the Coliseum, which includes the likes of Gilgamesh) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Superior to Gilgamesh), can speed himself up with Hastega Lifting Strength: Class T (Wields an axe as large as an adult human with ease and can wrestle with the party's strongest monsters) Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class, possibly Galactic (Equal to Serah and Noel and superior to Gilgamesh) Durability: At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Superior to Gilgamesh, survived his fight with Noel and Serah with no real complications before congratulating them on their fight) Stamina: Very high (is not even winded after his fight with Serah and Noel, who is able to clash with warriors as powerful as Caius Ballad and merely congratulates them for their efforts in spite of his defeat) Range: Extended melee range with axe. Tens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: An axe in his right hand and a machine gun in his left hand. Intelligence: An incredibly experienced combatant, having served as one of Etro's knights and is a retainer to the goddess of death before being trusted with the Coliseum which holds countless souls. He is also able to easily clash with the likes of Noel and Serah and serves as the game's most difficult fight. In addition to his physical prowess, he also wields a wide variety of magic, slowing time around his foes while boosting himself and his allies before going in for the kill. Weaknesses: He is somewhat arrogant, scoffing at the notion that a mortal could challenge him to battle. He doesn't fight at his full potential at the start of the fight, only getting serious after he takes significant damage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Summoning:' Valfodr can summon various creatures to assist him in combat. Golden Chocobos are surprisingly powerful large birds who can shatter armor and stagger foes as well as disorient them with its Supersonic Wave attack, shattering all magical barriers and artificial defenses. Cacturamas are large cactus-like creatures that pummel foes and will heal Valfodr of his injuries and ailments extremely quickly. Chichus are small but fearsome creatures that head right into the front lines and can easily clash with the most powerful foes in close combat, rivaling characters like Lightning in terms of sheer attacking ability. He can have up to five of any of them at any one time, but will only summon three in one sitting but will replace those that have already fallen. *'Deprotega:' Removes magical barriers that block physical attacks. *'Deshell:' Removes magical barriers that block magic attacks. *'Bravega:' Casts an enchantment that raises the physical power of Valfodr and his allies by 75%. *'Faithga:' Casts an enchantment that improves the magical output and power of Valfodr and his allies by 75%. *'Hastega:' Speeds up time relative to Valfodr and his allies' surroundings, greatly increasing their combat speed. *'Slowga:' Slows down time around his foes, lowering their effective combat speed. *'Cursega:' Damages his foes before inflicting the Curse status, lowering his targets' maximum vitality (thus inhibiting their ability to heal themselves by capping their health at the damage they already took) and sapping their stamina to make them more easily staggered. *'Bolverk:' Valfodr swings his axe, causing a line of lightning bolts to touch down along the direction of his swings. *'Ultima:' The ultimate offensive magic, creating explosions that deal massive non-elemental damage across a wide area. *'Quasar:' Deals heavy Wound damage in addition to regular non-elemental damage, lowering his foes' maximum health and thus limiting their ability to heal. *'Gagnrath:' A series of powerful physical blows and magical attacks that culminates in a final fiery swing, dealing massive damage across a wide area. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Square Enix Category:Male Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Magic Users Category:Horses Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Knights Category:Game Bosses Category:Forcefield Users Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3